Motor Mania
Motor Mania is a cartoon made by Walt Disney Productions in 1950. In this madcap motoring animation, Goofy (during his "Everyman" period) transforms into a Mr. Hyde-esque split personality, when he gets behind the wheel and provides the lowdown on how not to drive safely. Synopsis The cartoon shows how the character, as the pleasant, friendly, and good-natured "Mr. Walker" who "wouldn't hurt a fly nor step on an ant", undergoes a change in personality to the violent "Mr. Wheeler" when he gets behind the wheel of his yellow car. As Mr. Walker he's polite, safe, and good-natured while as Mr. Wheeler; he is very mean, reckless, and predatory. Upon reaching his destination in town (we are not shown the character's reason for traveling) and leaving his automobile, he reverts to the mild-mannered Mr. Walker, whereupon he is the victim of other motorists' unsafe (and sometimes even predatory) driving habits. However, once he returns to his car, he becomes Mr. Wheeler again, seeking to impose his own will upon traffic, to the point of blaming the tow truck which hauls him away for his slow pace after his own auto accident, and breaks the fourth wall by telling the narrator, while educating him on safe driving habits, "Ah, shut up!" Voice Cast *Bob Jackman - Mr. Walker/Mr. Wheeler *John McLeish - Narrator Trivia *This is the first Goofy cartoon to have a fully-redesigned Goofy, with a lack of both floppy ears and front buck teeth. It was also the first short to use a jazz remake of the theme song used in Goofy shorts prior. *According to "The Goofy Success Story" from Disneyland, the in-universe explanation for the apparent disappearance of Goofy's ears is that, for this film, he had his ears tied above his head and hidden under his hat. *This cartoon was used as an army commercial film in 1955. *This cartoon reveals that road rage is not a recent phenomenon, but an issue recurring with each generation of drivers. *Due to its subtle topicality, it and two 1965 Goofy cartoons about freeway safety, Freewayphobia #1 and Goofy's Freeway Troubles, have been shown in driving schools across the continent. *This short was awarded the Buyer Trophy for the best film on traffic safety. *Mr. Walker makes a cameo reading a newspaper in Toontown in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *A few clips from this short were shown in the House of Mouse episode "Max's New Car" (with re-dubbed audio) to prove how Goofy was a "responsible" driver. Releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #2.12: "The Goofy Success Story" *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, episode #9.5: "Man Is His Own Worst Enemy" *The New Mickey Mouse Club, September 12, 1977 *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #11 *Donald Duck Presents, episode #13 *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #64 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #46 Home video *The Wind in the Willows'' (VHS) *''Goofy's Greatest Hits'' (VHS) *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Goofy'' (DVD) Gallery 49505.jpg 49506.jpg|"Mr. Walker is now Mr. Wheeler, motorist!" 49507.jpg 49508.jpg 49509.jpg 49510.jpg 49511.jpg 49512.jpg 49513.jpg 49514.jpg|"Too bad, Mr. Wheeler. You've broken your toy..." Tumblr mx4cfzRwo11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lzyxmew4en1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lzywkrYDET1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Aaawatch6.jpg Aaawatch4.jpg Tumblr nomwpiufPO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nq3ynhYS6i1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ntgfrvdhqp1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nu0yg19DG51qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Mr. Wheeler pushing the car buttons.jpg A beaten used up yellow motor car.jpeg Category:Goofy shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1950 shorts